


A Night At Wendy's

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Prompt Fic, Restaurants, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Dean thinks Sam is sneaking out at night for a demon blood fix. Cas follows him and finds out Sam is actually going to Wendy’s chocolate Frosties because they kinda help with the cravings. And then late night conversation in a fast food restaurant?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night At Wendy's

“I don’t know what to think!”

Castiel gazed at Dean impassively, watching as the other man paced back and forth in the motel room. He sat straight and still, a slight frown tugging at his lips, but otherwise gave no indication of how he felt.

“I mean, I thought we finally got that out of his system! What if he goes all demon and can’t come back? What if he starts growing weird mutated limbs because of this?”

“Dean,” an exasperated sigh left Castiel’s lips, blue eyes catching Dean’s. “I highly doubt Sam’s out to get demon blood. I haven’t felt the presence of one nearby, so I don’t quite understand where he’d retrieve the substance.”

“That’s because you’re falling.” Dean bit back, though his eyes widened immediately after. In return, Cas’s eyes narrowed into a glare, the shorter male sending him the darkest look he could. “Shit, Cas, I didn’t mean -“

“It is not of import.” His tone was clipped and cold. The elder Winchester flinched at the voice, his pacing coming to a stop. “If you insist on unnecessarily worrying, then I will go follow him tomorrow. Does that satisfy you?”

The tension in Dean’s shoulders melted away and a grateful smile climbed up his face. “Yeah, yeah it really does. Thanks a lot man.”

Castiel shrugged, and with a flurry of wings, he was gone for the night.

( xxx )

The falling angel fell into step behind the taller Winchester, moving as quickly and as quietly as he could. His blue eyes stared hard at the moving form of the other, silently hoping he was right and that there were no demons to be fed on.

Castiel followed him across the street, then down a few blocks. He watched as Sam entered a greasy, but brightly lit building. A smile tugged at his lips, though it fell soon after again. There was no presence of a demon in there, not to mention there seemed to be several people, several humans, occupying the space.

A relieved sigh left his lips as he let his wings lift him up into the air. The rush of wind between his feathers was soothing, yet short-lived as he landed back in the motel room.

 

“Dean -“

“Jesus Cas!” Dean jumped, rushing to close the lid on Sam’s laptop before realising it was only Cas. “I thought, uh, I thought you were out Sam-watching?”

Castiel tilted his head. “I did. He isn’t feeding.”

Dean seemed to brighten considerably at the thought. “He isn’t? That’s good, that’s great, even! What’s he doing, then?”

The angel shrugged. “I don’t know. He goes into a building a few blocks away. There are a lot of humans, though.” 

“Wait.” Dean seemed to tense all over again, looking a bit frustrated all of a sudden. “You followed him, but you didn’t bother to see what he was doing?”

“Dean, I am not your servant. I cannot go doing every single thing you’re too scared to confront.” 

“It’s Sam! Cas, this is Sammy we’re talking about! We know he’s about as likely to open up to me as a… a… I don’t even know what! Besides, you’re the one who suggested following him!”

Castiel bristled with irritation, taking a step to the side. “That’s enough, then. I’ll let you handle this on your own, seeing as you’re unwilling to trust me well enough otherwise.”

Guilt seemed to pool into Dean’s eyes, a hand reaching out for his friend when a rustle in the air signalled the angel’s departure. He flew off into the same direction he came, a hand tightened into a fist. 

He landed in the seat in front of Sam, eyes immediately darting around, taking in his surroundings. It seemed to be an eating facility of a sort.

“Jesus, Cas!” Blue eyes settled on the shocked form of the younger Winchester, who seemed to have been busy eating, or well, drinking a cold beige-ish colored substance. “Wait, Cas, what are you doing here?”

“Dean is being exceptionally irritating this night. I felt it would be best if I stayed away for a little while, lest I take out my frustration on him.”

A smile lifted on to Sam’s face, his demeanor brightening slightly at his words. “You can say that again. He might be my brother, but I think he’s the person that frustrates me the most.”

Castiel nodded, his eyes moving to the cylindrical shape in front of Sam. “What is that?” Sam’s eyes darted down, brow furrowing until he realized what Cas was talking about. A sheepish, though slightly worried, expression passed over his face.

“It’s a chocolate frosty. It… uh, it helps with controlling the demon blood issue.” When Castiel’s look of confusion deepened, he let out a quiet, tense laugh. “Here, why don’t you try it?” Sam nudged the milkshake towards his friend, grinning at his uncertainty.

When Castiel’s lips locked around his straw and sucked, he was surprised by the complete and utter sweetness and cold of the drink. He pulled away, a thoughtful look in his eyes. “It’s cold.”

Sam laughed at that, taking the drink back. “It’s sweet, too, if you’re looking for more words to describe it.”

“I think I like it.”

Sam froze at that, eyes widening slightly. He watched Cas uncertainly as the angel licked his lips, a slight sag in his normally uptight way of sitting. The Winchester stared at him, his stomach curling and twisting in sudden nervousness.

“… I think I should leave.”

“No, no! It’s okay, you should stay. I just wasn’t really expecting that.” Castiel blinked at him before nodding, settling himself back down in his seat. “I’ll get you one next time you come. How does that sound?”

“Tomorrow night, then.” Sam nodded, unnerved by how the other didn’t even twitch. His fingers tightened slightly on his drink as an awkward silence settled between the two. 

“I really should leave,” Castiel murmured, “but I’ll make sure to accompany you tomorrow.”

The rush of wind was all Sam got before the angel disappeared from his sight.

( xxx ) 

The next night was when they finished the case they had in the small town in Wyoming. It was much later in the night when Sam found himself at Wendy’s again. Yet as soon as he stepped in the threshold, he felt air curl around him, Castiel appearing beside him.

“Hello Sam.”

A small smile rose up to Sam’s lips as he tugged on the other’s sleeve, gently nudging him towards the cashier. The girl working that night seemed to perk up when she saw them, a knowing grin passing on to her face, making the Winchester groan internally.

“Welcome to Wendy’s! What can I get for you two this lovely night?”

“Just two chocolate frosties, that’ll be all, thanks.” Castiel watched them curiously, his head tilting to the side in the familiar fashion of his as Sam paid for their drinks, taking them to a seat in the corner.

The taller male place them down, the other men settling down on a seat. Castiel experimentally sucked from the straw, his demeanor perking up in content. It made Sam laugh a little, feeling the tension leave him.

“I assume the hunt went well?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, it’s went fine. Nothing too life changing.” Castiel seemed to chuckle a bit, nodding his head. His right hand reached out to gently take Sam’s, the fingers of the other tracing swirls on the bandage that was there.

“I apologize. I don’t have the ability to heal you.” 

Sam shook his head, flashing him a grin. “Don’t worry about it. It’s only a cut, anyways. It’ll be gone in no time.”

Castiel nodded, his brow furrowing as he thought. Then he shifted his deep, blue eyes to stared at Sam’s green ones, bringing the bandaged hand up to his mouth. He pressed his lips against where the wound would be, eyes never leaving the other.

“I believe this is the gesture one does when wishing for an injury to heal?”

Sam swallowed thickly, unable to tear his gaze away from the other. He let out a soft sound of affirmation before both his hands suddenly reached out, grabbing Cas’s cheeks between his hands and bringing his own lips against the ones that were previously messaging his hand.

Their lips moved together hungrily, the taste of chocolate and milk in both their mouths. When they pulled away, Castiel was the first to divert his gaze, a flush staining his cheeks a bright pink. The heat warmed Sam’s cold hands, a chuckle leaving his lips.

“I suggest we do this more often.”

And with that, a full-blown laugh left Sam’s lips as he pulled the angel back towards him.


End file.
